Flips and Twists
by yamaniprincessubu
Summary: This is the story of Angela Kawa, and her brothers. Angela is a gymnast,and when it comes down to the Olympic Trials, or the traial of her eldest brother Tom, what will she choose? Updated w CH 2
1. Default Chapter

Flips and Twists

I own nothing but Angela, and her family. This story is written because I really want a gymnast in here, but no one writes about it, so here it is.

Rating-PG

Spoilers-everything

1-Backhandspring

Sixteen year old Angela Kawa stretched out on her bed as she had just gotten home from practice. Angela was an elite level gymnast. This meant she was at that level where she could compete at the Olympics. That was her ultimate goal, and at 16 she was eligible. The Olympic Trials were just around the corner. Taking place at the MCI Center in DC, she would get the chance to see her brother or should she say brothers. Angela had 4. All were military, with 2 navy and 2 marine, she was set. Her father had been an Admiral, a teacher at Annapolis, and mother a captain, a doctor. Both had suddenly passed away in a car crash two years ago. Angela had been injured after a terrible fall from the beam where she almost lost her career. Ironically both had happened within the same week. Being at gym was where she was able to lose herself and not think about her life.

JAG HQ

July 16,2004

1310 ZULU

"Harm, just accept the deal and your client will avoid the mess of the trial" said tall, dark haired Marine Lt. Col. "Mac". Harm brushed his dark hair as the tall 6'4" Navy Commander. "I'll run it by my client but I'm not making any promises" he said as they stepped into is office. A rather nervous looking sorter man, Lt. Bud Roberts knocked on the door. "Sorry commander col., but the Admiral would like to see you both asap" he said. Mac rolled her diva eyes. "What did you do now?" she directed to Harm. "What, why is it always me?" he replied as they headed through the bull pen through to the Admiral's office. "Sir, Ma'am" said Petty Officer Jen Coates. "Jennifer" they both acknowledged. "Go right in, he's expecting you" she said.

Kawa Residence

Arlington, VA

July 16,2004

1336 ZULU

"Hello" answered Angela Kawa, most of her friends called her Pegasus though. Angela opened the door to find her oldest brother Tom standing behind it. "Tom" she yelped as she ran to hug her brother. Tom had been away fighting the war on terror in Iraq and it had been a long 7 months since she had seen him. Wincing as hugged him, Angela stooped as quickly as she had begun and for the first time noticed a sling around his left arm. "I'll tell you about it later" he answered looking at her questioning expression. Angela smiled and was just glad to have him home in one piece. After her parents death, her brothers had all stepped up to the plate in taking care of her. Even though one was always home, she rarely saw all of them at once.

"I'm home in time I see for your big meet" he said referring to the fact that she would compete at the US Olympic Gymnastics trials later that week. Angela shrugged as she grabbed her stuff from the couch and helped her brother sit. "So what's happened since I've been gone" he asked? They talked for a while before he decided to head upstairs and unpack. Angela had been reluctant to ask what had happened. She respected what her brother had decided to do. When he was ready he would tell her. She knew from experience these things took time. She herself had been in the last rotation at a meet 2 yrs ago when she slipped on her dismount. Her foot had slipped as she hit her neck on the beam and came crashing to the floor. In the process, she had torn her knee up pretty badly, fractured her shin, lower back, and ton ligaments in her ankles. Six surgeries later, her knee still scarred up badly, required her to wear a brace to walk correctly, and when she competed required heavy taping plus a protecting brace. Most of the other injuries had healed, but her ankles were still weak and also required a heavy taping.

Her family had not been present at the meet, and when she returned back early

with ice and heavy bandaging, she had been very quiet and refused to talk about it for quite sometime. The sudden death of her parents didn't help.

Notes:So what do you guys think so far? Review, review, review. I have a pretty good outline for what I want to happen w/ Angela and such, but I need ideas for the harm/mac portion of this story. Sorry this chapter is so short. I don't know too much stuff about the military, or legal jargon, but I do know my gymnastics

: P Only what I know from the show. Next update coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2:Cases

Chapter 2 Cases

JAG HQ

Falls Church, Virginia

1320 ZULU

July 16,2004

"I understand Mr. Secretary" said Admiral Chegwiggen, as he finished his conversation with the SecNav. Looking up to see Rabb and MacKenzie standing at attention, he called "at ease" as they relaxed. Motioning for them to sit, he pulled a particularly thick file. "I have a new case for you both" he said as he took off his glasses. "Do you currently have any pressing cases?" he asked. Harm looked at Mac and they both shook their heads in a no reply as the Admiral continued.

"This case is of utter importance. Last week, a Marine, a Lance Cprl. Kawa, was involved in a shooting with the enemy. Caught in the crossfire, he was immediately taken to the base camp where the wound was dressed and stitched up. The problem occurred afterwards when he left the area to look for his company in the field. A native from a nearby village, a small boy of about 8, was stuck in a ditch. As he helped him, he compromised the position of the company he was looking for as the boy followed him."

Harm and Mac looked at each other. "Here we go" the Admiral thought to himself as he was about to be in the middle of this case. "Lance Cprl. Kawa was…." Mac said suddenly as she was caught off. "Save your arguments for the case Mac" said Chegwidden as he didn't want to start WW III in his office. "I assume you disagree Rabb, so you will be defending and Mac prosecuting" he said with the look of amusement in his eyes. "This will be interesting" he said to himself. "Dismissed" he called to his top two lawyers as they snapped and exited the office.

Meanwhile

Lt. Harriet Sims-Roberts looked through her desk as she looked for the card with a handful of babysitters numbers on it. Still having three weeks before her leave, she struggled to a comfy position as she looked up another sitters number finally finding it in he top most drawer in the back. A reluctant usual sitter had canceled last minute tonight. Lt. Cmdr. Bud Roberts, her husband and her had had plans to go out. With a sigh, she called the first person at the top of the list. "Hello" said a cheerful teenager as she answered the phone. "Hi, this is Harriet, a friend of your moms, I haven't talked to her in ages" she said to the teen. "Hey Harriet what's up?" the teen asked as Harriet paused as she heard the teen exhale deeply as if caught in a subject she didn't want to discuss. "Anyway, I was wondering if you would be available to baby sit my son, AJ tonight. I know its short notice, but you are the only one I know that…" the teenager giggled. "Sure, I'd love to" she said. "You know how to get her right?" she asked as Harriet acknowledged she did "Great, I'll see you tonight then, and say hi to your mother for me" she said. The teenager was a bit caught up in the moment and said she would, but this teenager had lost her mother a while back.

Kawa Residence

Arlington,VA

1500 ZULU

Same day

Angela flipped around on the low beam built for her room as she slipped off the edge a bit and tried the skill, an onodi ½-front ariel combination again. "Angela" she heard her brother call. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Uh..nothing" she called as Tom entered her room. "Ha, I caught you" he said. "You know you aren't supposed to do anything or another few days on beam" he said eying her. "But, I know you want to practice because you have been away from gym for an entire week, let's see this routine you plan to use at whatever competition you have next week" he said Angela grinned largely as she took her mount position and performed the set.

Notes-Review, review review, what do you guys think? I didn't get many reviews, but I want more : ) Ill update again soon. I still need to know what you guys want to happen. Let me know asap if you have an idea. My e-mail .


End file.
